Orgueil & Préjugés
by Myinahla
Summary: Une énième dispute entre Drago et Hermione qui change tout. Drago ignore tous les Griffondors qui s'en plaignent. Pourquoi ? Hermione mène sa petite enquête... Et si le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait connu tout ce temps n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait ?


**Orgueil et Préjugés**

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à lire un livre.

**- Encore en train de lire ?**

Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui l'observait.

**- On est au printemps. Et si tu allais prendre l'air ?**

**- Après avoir lu cette page…**

Ginny soupira.

**- Maintenant, Hermione.**

Elle prit le livre des mains de la brunette en face d'elle et l'envoya voler dans un coin. Hermione fit une moue et alla récupérer son livre.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais, Ginny ?**

**- Non …**

**- Bah maintenant, c'est fait.**

Et Hermione sortit en trombe de la tour des Griffondors pour aller se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Elle prit la chaise la plus près de la fenêtre et ouvrit à nouveau son livre et replongea dedans. Soudain, elle se sentit observée. Elle releva la tête et son regard tomba dans celui de l'arrogant Drago Malefoy. Il la regardait l'air vaguement amusé.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t'elle, légèrement agacée.

-** Encore en train de lire ?**

**- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ?**

**- Tu viens de le faire.**

Il affichait un sourire suffisant qui hérissait le poil de la jolie griffondor.

-** Malefoy, si tu allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?**

**- Ce ne serait pas marrant, Granger.**

Elle eut une soudaine envie de meurtre.

**- Malefoy … Tiens, tu es seul ? Tu as perdu tes deux toutous ?**

**- Je pourrais te dire la même chose.**

Il était appuyé contre une étagère et ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?**

**- Rien de spécial.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

Elle continua de lire son livre alors que Drago ne cillait pas. Cependant, son regard insistant l'empêchait de se concentrer.

**- Je te perturbe ?**

**- Dans tes rêves, peut-être.**

**- Alors tu dois être au courant que tu lis ton livre à l'envers ?**

La jeune lionne baissa les yeux et vit que c'était le cas.

**- Malefoy, va-t'en.**

**- Non.**

**- Malefoy, va rejoindre tes greluches.**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- C'est tellement plus amusant de t'embêter, toi.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Malefoy, à moins que tu aies envie de te retrouver collé au plafond, je te conseille de débarrasser le plancher. Et vite.**

**- C'est que tu m'effraierais presque, Granger. J'en ai la chair de poule.**

-** L'humour Malefoy, je présume ? J'avais pourtant entendu dire que dans ta famille de mangemorts, vous n'en aviez pas.**

Elle obtint l'effet escompté. Le sourire de Drago disparut tout comme son air hautain. Il la fixait à présent avec un air glacial sur le visage. Elle mit son livre de côté et fixa Drago droit dans les yeux.

**- J'ai touché une corde sensible, on dirait.**

**- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Granger.**

**- Mon dieu, j'ai peur …**

Elle fit semblant de gesticuler dans tous les sens et le jeune blond en face d'elle plaqua ses mains sur la table. Il approcha son visage très près de celui de la jeune Griffondor.

- **Il pourrait encore t'arriver des bricoles. En plus d'être l'amie du Survivant tu es, comme qui dirait, la deuxième sur la liste ?**

Il eut un rire suffisant mais cela ne fit pas ciller Hermione.

**- Si je suis deuxième sur la liste … mon dieu ! Oserais-tu te salir les mains sur une Sang-de-Bourbe telle que moi ?**

**- Ne me provoque pas Granger...**

**- Je vais me gêner !**

Et Drago alla jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Hermione, quant à elle, replongea toute contente dans son livre.

A la fermeture de la bibliothèque, elle se rendit dans la Tour des Griffondors. Elle y croisa Ron.

**- Hermione, où étais-tu passée ?**

**- C'est vraiment une question ?**

**- Tu as reçu une lettre.**

**- Oh ?**

Elle s'approcha du hibou et attrapa la lettre. Elle lui donna un miamhibou et il s'envola majestueusement par la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la lettre.

**_« Méfie-toi, Granger, je ne suis pas ce que les autres pensent de moi. D.M »_**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois de la journée, et mit la carte dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

**- Il est quelle heure ?**

**- Huit heures.**

**- Il faut que j'aille faire mon tour.**

Elle salua ses amis et sortit. Elle marchait dans les couloirs, en fredonnant un air moldu et quand elle arriva au niveau du septième étage, une main agrippa son poignet et la plaqua contre un mur.

**- Un Malefoy agit dans l'ombre. N'est ce pas ?**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder de travers.

**- Au fait, touchante ta petite carte. J'hésitais quant à ce que je pourrais en faire. Dis-moi, tu préfères un avion ou des confettis ?**

**- Je n'aime pas du tout tes manières, Granger.**

**- Aimes-tu quelque chose dans la vie ? A part t'en prendre aux Griffondors et draguer tout ce qui passe ?**

Il l'observait l'air presque amusé.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es une fille pleine de préjugés.**

**- Quoi ? Dire que tu aimes t'en prendre aux Griffondors et que tu es un tombeur, c'est des préjugés ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Non, c'est de l'expérience empirique. Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je te conseille d'ouvrir un dictionnaire. Rassure-moi, tu sais ce que c'est ?**

Elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle se dégagea de lui et continua à faire sa ronde. Elle était assez fière d'elle sur ce coup. Clouer le bec de Drago Malefoy deux fois dans la même journée, c'était une belle journée.

Elle alla se coucher après sa ronde.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se prépara et alla à son premier cours, celui de potion. Elle arriva dans le couloir clairement séparé en deux clans : Les Griffondors d'un côté, les Serpentards de l'autre. Ils s'adressaient des regards meurtriers mais aucune parole n'était échangée. Ils semblaient tous attendre que Drago dise quelque chose. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Rogue les fit rentrer en classe et comme d'habitude, un florilège de points fut enlevé aux Griffondors, et juste pour des raisons des plus futiles : Ron ne semblait pas assez attentif, Neville respirait trop fort, Hermione n'a pas levé le doigt assez vite [ce qui était pure foutaise, honnêtement, qui lève son doigt plus vite que Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout en personne ?] .  
Les deux heures de cours avec Severus Rogue leur parurent interminables et tous s'empêchèrent de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand ce fut finit. Une semaine passa ainsi et tous se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Il y'eut un regroupement dans celle des Griffondors. Le sujet de leur discussion : Drago Malefoy.

**- Vous avez remarqué ?** Demanda Seamus.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Malefoy.**

**- Il agit plus du tout comme avant.** Dit Parvati.

**- Ouai ! Avant, il nous insultait et maintenant, il nous ignore. C'est encore plus frustrant …**

La Salle Commune regarda Lavande comme si elle était une extra-terrestre puis acquiesça. Sauf Hermione.

-** Lavande… Tu réalises ce que tu viens de nous dire ?**

**- Tu sais, Mione … Elle n'a pas tort.**

La jeune griffondor se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui venait de parler.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui. Qu'est ce qui est pire que la haine ? L'ignorance.**

Tous hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

**- Il est peut-être malade …** dit une fille parmi le groupe de cinquième année.

**- Si c'est le cas, d'ici peu, il ira mieux.**

Elle leva les yeux. Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils tous pour Malefoy ?

Soudain, tout devint plus clair et elle tapa dans ses mains. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

-** Ha Ha ! Vous me faîtes marcher, c'est ça ? On est déjà le premier Avril ?**

**- Mione, on est en mai.**

Et tous se mirent à la regarder comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle secoua la tête et déclara :

**- Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour.**

Elle sortit de la salle commune, pensant sortir d'un asile. Oui, elle se sentait devenir folle. Comme eux. Elle marchait dans le parc et alors qu'elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva par terre. Une main se dressa devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main.

Malefoy.

Il la scrutait avec un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage. Elle refusa sa main et partit sans lui adresser un mot. Puis elle se stoppa net sur ses pas, et fit demi-tour vers le château, sous le regard incrédule de Drago Malefoy qui l'observait faire. Elle marchait d'un pas décidé jusqu'au château, entra et scruta toutes les salles vides afin de trouver son bonheur.

Une demi-heure et trois étages plus tard, elle le trouva. Peeves était en train d'écrire un tas d'obscénité sur un tableau.

- **PEEVES !**

Il se tourna vers elle et prit un air tout innocent :

-** C'est pas moi !**

Elle se stoppa dans sa lancée.

**- Je ne t'ai encore accusé de rien.**

**- Mais je sais que tu comptes le faire !**

**- Tu as bien raison… Mais ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as voulu noyer Mimi Geignarde il y'a une semaine en inondant ses toilettes…**

**- Euh … Si, c'est moi.**

**- Et ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as repeint Miss Teigne en rouge et vert en pensant qu'elle ferait un beau sapin de Noël ?**

Il hocha la tête, un sourire sur son visage montrait qu'il était très fier de lui.

-** JE NE TROUVE PAS CA DROLE PEEVES !**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Peeves pouvait clairement dire qu'il était effrayé à cause d'une élève. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Hermione Granger, élève de Septième année, Préfète-en-chef. Il sursauta et son sourire s'effaça. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit semblant de s'asseoir sur le bureau.

**- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**- Lève le mauvais sort que tu as lancé aux Griffondors MAINTENANT.**

**- Attends, de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'en prie.**

**- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. Les Griffondors ?**

**- Oui. Ils sont tous devenus fous à se plaindre à tout va…**

Hermione se coupa en plein milieu de sa propre phrase.

**- A moins que tu aies simplement lancé un sort sur Malefoy. Quoi qu'il en soit, LEVE CE FICHU SORT !**

Peeves observa la jeune femme devenir légèrement hystérique et sorti de nulle part, il avait à présent un crayon, un bloc note et notait frénétiquement des choses dessus.

**- Allongez-vous sur les tables, je vous écoute.**

**- JE NE PLAISANTE PAS PEEVES !**

Ses cris perçants auraient pû réveiller un club du troisième âge en pleine sieste. Drago Malefoy arriva dans la pièce en courant.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Maintenant qu'il est là, lève ce fichu sort !**

Il la regardait l'air complètement perdu.

**- A moins que ce ne soit pas un sort, mais une potion …**

Elle se tourna vers le beau blond à côté d'elle et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Quand as-tu commencé à te sentir bizarre, Malefoy ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Mais oui, tu sais, une envie d'être calme qui te prend soudainement … Tu as mal au crâne ?**

**- Granger, c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.**

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

**- Pas de fièvre… Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé ma main de ton front ? Pourquoi tu n'insultes plus ?**

**- Parce que j'en ai pas envie.**

Elle se tourna vers Peeves à nouveau qui observait leurs échanges, se goinfrant avec un bac à Popcorn fantômesque.

- **Fais quelque chose !**

**- Tu deviens complètement parano, Granger.**

**- MOI, Parano ?!**

Elle regarda Drago. Il hocha la tête.

**- Tu m'as insultée de Parano, la tête de pioche ?**

**- Je l'ai fait. Avec le sourire, regarde.**

Il fit un grand sourire et elle lui sauta au cou.

**- On t'a récupéré !**

Elle sortit de la pièce suite à ça, laissant un Peeves et un Prince des Serpentards complètement perdus.

**- Tu lui as fait quoi, Peeves ?**

Il haussa les épaules et traversa le mur, laissant le Serpentard seul dans la pièce.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était allongée dans son lit et ne cessait de se retourner dans tous les sens. Elle regarda l'heure. Deux heures Cinquante-cinq minutes. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dormait pas encore ? Ah oui ! A cause de Malefoy. Le Prince des Serpentards, le roi de l'arrogance. Le mec qui agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle aussi, ça la tuait. Pourquoi n'était-il plus comme avant ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus l'abruti du coin aux yeux de la jolie Griffondor ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de discussions animées entre eux ? Il avait changé ? Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

C'était Malefoy à qui elle pensait.

Puis elle plaqua sa main sur son front. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pensait-elle à Drago… Malefoy ? Pourquoi était-elle inquiète à son propos alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement commencer à vivre sa vie en paix…

Peut-être n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait, finalement, si ?

Elle saisit son blazer, enfila ses chaussures et prit sa baguette. Elle était décidée à aller faire un tour pour se changer les esprits. Peut-être qu'après, elle pourra dormir. Elle sortit de la tour en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer la porte, et partit errer dans le château. Elle marchait tranquillement à travers les étages, évitant les professeurs, les fantômes et certains tableaux farceurs.  
Cependant, elle ne sut pas éviter la seule personne qu'elle eut voulu éviter plus que tout au monde à cet instant précis.

**- Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton dédaigneux. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis les plongea dans ceux de la jolie Griffondor.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il saisit son poignet et l'entraîna vers un des tableaux un peu plus loin. Elle se débattait un peu. Il se tourna vers elle.

**- Essaie de t'enfuir et je te jure que je te pétrifie avant même que tu aies le temps de dire Aïe.**

Il lâcha son poignet et elle resta sur place. Il passa trois fois devant le tableau avant qu'il ne s'ouvre. Il fit passer Hermione avant lui et referma le tableau après lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce qui n'avait que deux fauteuils, un grand tapis rouge et vert en face d'une cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait doucement. Sur l'âtre une horloge argentée était posée. Elle lit l'heure : Trois heures trente du matin. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de gauche et s'installa dans celui de droite. Le silence s'installa entre les deux.

**- Malefoy, je …**

**- Chut… Ecoute Granger…**

Il ne prononça plus un mot pendant une bonne minute.

**- Tu vois comme c'est bien. Le calme. Aucune embrouille, rien.**

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment à son tour. Drago reprit la parole.

**- Je voulais te parler. Tu m'as inquiété la dernière fois…**

**- C'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiètes.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien comprise. A un moment, tu es le Drago Malefoy qui se fait une joie de nous insulter à tout va et le moment d'après, tu es le Drago Malefoy tout gentil qui nous … Ignore. Plus une insulte, plus rien.**

Il s'installa confortablement dans le fond du fauteuil, croisant ses jambes et portant sa main à son menton.

**- Tu es bipolaire ? Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque ?**

**- Hermione…**

Elle tressaillit. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-** Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'étais simplement en train de montrer mon vrai-moi ?**

**- Ton vrai-toi ? Ton vrai-toi, c'est d'être le connard qui se pense supérieur aux autres parce que c'est un sang pur, parce que c'est un Serpentard, parce qu'il a toutes les filles du château à ses pieds à quelques exceptions près et qui s'est envoyé la moitié du château aussi.**

Il l'écoutait parler sans broncher alors qu'elle l'insultait.

**- Ton vrai-toi, c'est le mec qui me faisait pleurer toutes les nuits de ma première année. C'est aussi le mec à qui j'ai collé mon poing dans la figure pendant la troisième année parce qu'il me tapait royalement sur le système. C'est le mec qui me méprise et qui méprise mes amis parce qu'ils ne sont pas des alliés de Voldemort.**

Etrangement, il ne tressaillait pas.

**- Et ton vrai-toi est un mangemort qui a été élevé d'une manière tellement froide qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'envoies tout le château.**

Elle était à court de souffle après avoir déballé son sac.

**- Mon dieu, Granger, tu es pleine de préjugés à mon propos !**

**- Comme si tu n'en avais pas à mon propos !**

Il soupira. Cela s'annonçait difficile.

- **Rétablissons la vérité. Pendant toutes ces années, je cachais le vrai moi. Mon père était mangemort. Je n'ai pas eu la marque, j'ai réussi à m'échapper le jour où Voldemort a voulu me l'infliger. Oui, je vois ça comme une punition. J'étais comme victime d'un lavage de cerveau. Je ne suis pas un connard imbu de moi-même, je n'y suis pour rien si aucun mec n'est capable de s'élever à mon niveau…**

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il se mit à rire.

-** Je plaisantais là, Hermione. Toutes ces rumeurs selon lesquelles je suis sorti avec tout le château et encore pire, que je me suis tapé toutes les filles du château est fausse. Il n'y en a eu qu'une que tu connais très bien.**

**- Pansy ?**

**- J'avais quoi … Treize ans. Une erreur de faîte avec ma meilleure amie. Je n'étais même pas amoureux d'elle.**

**- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour.**

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione qui se sentit mal à l'aise.

**- Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce que c'est de penser à cette personne nuit et jour, en se demandant qu'est ce qu'il nous arrivait. De se traiter de crétin parce que cette image que je renvoyais de moi ne lui donnait pas envie de me connaître, cette remise en question perpétuelle parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des filles que j'avais à mes pieds. Cependant, je sais aussi ce que c'est d'avoir la tête dans les nuages juste parce que j'ai aperçu un sourire sur ses lèvres, et que je rêverais d'être celui qui le fait naître. Ou encore de me sentir heureux rien que par le fait que je peux l'observer de loin, la voir simplement respirer me rend euphorique. Je me sens ridicule…**

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione qui s'enfonça dans son siège.

**- Tu me demandais comment je te voyais ?**

Elle hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Drago Malefoy l'impressionnait. C'était une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Sa franchise l'impressionnait. Pourquoi se livrait-il à sa meilleure ennemie ? Il se pencha légèrement et posa ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil.

**- Pour moi, tu passes ta vie à la bibliothèque et par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle, tu es devenue amie avec Potter et Weasley. Les petites discussions de Parvati et Lavande t'exaspèrent. Elles cherchent à te changer alors que tu veux rester toi-même. Tu t'en moques que les autres te trouvent moche ou agaçante… Parce que Oh oui, tu es agaçante, c'est un fait. Tu ne supporte pas d'avoir tort. Tes cheveux sont trop épais pour toi.**

Il débitait tout ça en la fixant droit dans les yeux, leur proximité troublait toujours Hermione qui ne disait mot.

- **Tu as cette manie de gonfler tes joues lorsque tu réfléchis. Tu te mords la lèvre quand tu penses t'être trompée. Tu souris lorsque tu trouves la bonne réponse et tes yeux brillent. Tu es une moldue alors tu penses que pour combler ce « retard » que tu as en matière de connaissances sur le monde des sorciers, tu te dois de tout savoir.**

Elle laissa échapper un genre de hoquet de surprise. Lisait-il en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Il souriait et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

**- Tu envies des filles comme Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown ou encore Parvati Patil, parce qu'elles attirent le regard des mecs. Tu te sens tellement imparfaite que tu te dois de combler ça par ton intelligence. Tu es une lionne courageuse, tu as un fichu sale caractère.**

Il reprit son souffle.

**- Ce que tu ignores, maintenant.**

Elle hocha encore la tête.

**- Tu ignores que tu n'as rien à envier à ces deux cruches de Patil et Brown. Elles ont beau être jolies, leurs cervelles sont vides. En plus, tu n'es pas une fille facile comme elles. Tu ignores que tous ces petits défauts que tu as sont en fait tes plus belles qualités. Tu ignores aussi à quel point tu es belle quand tu souris, quand tu réfléchis, quand tu es toi-même, tout simplement. Tu ignores aussi que tu es la fille que j'observe de loin depuis des mois et des mois et que tu ignores à quel point je me déteste de t'avoir fait pleurer et à quel point tu m'as rendu fou de toi. Juste parce que tu es toi. Si proche et pourtant si loin de moi. Si imparfaite mais tellement parfaite à mes yeux. Juste toi, Hermione.**

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la Griffondor.

**- Tu vois ce livre que tu lisais l'autre jour, à la bibliothèque ?**

**- Orgueil et Préjugés ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Suis l'exemple de l'héroïne du livre : Laisse tes préjugés de côté et faisons table rase du passé.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il la regarda l'air médusé.

**- Pourquoi moi ?** demanda-t'elle.

Il sourit.

**- Je ne le sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es aussi vitale à mon cœur que l'air l'est à mes poumons.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?**

**- Laisse-moi te le prouver. Donne-moi une chance.**

Il la regardait d'un air suppliant.

**- Promet-moi une chose, Drago.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**- Montre le vrai toi aux autres. Pas qu'à moi.**

**- Je te le promets. Ca sera dur, mais je ferais ce qu'il faut.**

Il approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, prêt à la laisser partir si elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il la regardait le regard plein d'espoir. Elle était enfin là, avec lui. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
La sensation des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes et de ses mains douces sur son visage étaient bien trop vraies pour que ce soit un simple rêve.

C'était à présent sa réalité, celle qui était tellement mieux que son rêve justement que ce que c'était vrai. Parce qu'elle l'avait accepté lui. Elle avait tout mis de côté leur passé pour les faire avancer, loin de leur orgueil et de leurs préjugés. Juste eux-deux. Plus de faux-semblants. Juste deux cœurs qui s'aiment et ce, pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Une petite OS Draymione pour fêter le dernier jour de 2012 et le 1er de 2013, ca vous dit ?_

_Ca fait longtemps que j'en avais pas écris une. Je pense être rouillée un peu, désolée :/_  
_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en toute honnêteté._

_Bonne année 2013 à tous ! _

_Myinahla _


End file.
